Injusto
by Soll-Chann
Summary: La Injusticia nunca acaba en este mundo... pero no permitiré que sea una injusticia mis sentimientos...
1. Injusticia

_Es injusto... ¡ES TOTAL MENTE INJUSTO!_

Por que ella se tubo que enamorar de ese idiota

_ES INJUSTO_

Ella no se merece que la hagan sufrir de ese modo

_ES INJUSTO_

Ella merece algo mejor, ella necesita a alguien que la ame de verdad

_INJUSTICIA PURA_

Todo por que el se atrevió a enamorarla, no es por su culpa, es por culpa de ella, acepto que le pueda tener cariño al inútil pero llegar a enamorarse...?

_ES TOTAL MENTE INJUSTO_

El mundo es injusto...

_ES HERMOSAMENTE INJUSTO_

_P_or que para que ella exista es prueba de que el mundo puede ser bello y cruel al mismo tiempo

B_ello y Cruel..._

haci era ella, era bella y cuando quería podía ser cruel

_Ella_

¿Como pude caer ante ella? ¿que fue lo que me enamoro...?

_Enamoro...?_

Es una palabra fuerte pero ya no puedo ocultarlo

_¡LA AMO!_

Yo Rivaille Levi me enamore de Mikasa Ackerman perdidamente pero

_¿Que debo hacer? ¿Es algo imposible?... _

NO, No permitiré que ella se enamore mas de ese niño

_ESE NIÑO..._

Ese maldito de Eren Jeager me las pagara...

_Algún dia cuando Ella este junto a mi se arrepentirá de todo lo que le hizo_


	2. Cansada

_Estoy cansada_

Cansada de sufrir de la misma manera, una y otra ves

_Cansada de estar así por el_

Estoy harta de lo inmaduro que es el

_Inmadurez…_

Eso es lo único que no me gusta de él…?

_¡NO! ¡Eso solo no!_

Detesto que él se crea inmortal, solo porque se puede transformar en un titan

_Eso es lo que más odio!_

Ser presumido eso detesto de el

_El_

Eren Jeager, el chico titan, no…

_No merezco sufrir por el!_

No, no me lo merezco, pero él es mi familia

_Familia…?_

El me salvo de esos malditos y estaré totalmente agradecida pero…

_YA VASTA!_

Basta de sufrir, desde ahora el se cuidara solo

_Lo podría ayudar de vez en cuando pero_

Tal y como el dice se puede cuidar solo

_Lo cuidare tal y como me pidió su madre_

Solo eso…

_Adiós antigua Mikasa_

Hola nueva Mikasa

_Y esta Mikasa no esta dispuesta a sufrir por nadie_

Y menos por su inmadurez

Ah que les parece? Creo que esta pasable :3

Iner: Esta horrible

Soll-chann: ¡MIRA ES KANAME!

Iner : Kaname! –se va corriendo-

Ah bueno ahora si comenten que les pareció :3


	3. Nunca Te Abandonare

Holiii bueno acá con un nuevo capítulo, creo que lo hice más largo que los otros :3

Les agradezco mucho a las 2 personas que comentaron mi historia, me alegra saber que les gusta :D

¡bueno empecemos! cx

Capitulo 3 : Nunca te abandonare

Rivaille se sentía feliz aunque no lo expresara aun recuerda la frase de Ackerman hacia su hermano

Flash back

Eren y Mikasa estaban discutiendo como siempre pero esta vez era distinto, ella no le llevaba la contra ni nada

Eren: ¿entendiste Mikasa? ¡Me puedo cuidar yo solo!

Mikasa: estoy cansada

Eren. ¿Ah?

Mikasa. Dije que estoy cansada

Eren: ¿de qué? ¿De molestarme todos los días como si fueras mi madre?

Mikasa: si de eso y de que seas un niño mimado, si quieres que ya no me preocupe por ti está bien ya tienes edad para que te cuides dolo tu madre me pidió que te cuide, pero como ya te sabes cuidar te cuidaras tu solo, no te seguiré mas, no te ¨acosare¨ mas desde ahora somos hermanos, no mejor dicho somos amigos ¿entendiste Eren?

Eren se quedo en shock ¿como? ¿Escucho bien? ¿Ella no lo iba a atormentar más? ¡Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas al fin!

Rivaille estaba en una esquina y aunque no lo parezca el estuvo prestando toda la atención del mundo en esa pelea y una semi sonrisa de le formo en sus labios cuando escucho esa frase _SOMOS AMIGOS_

Fin flash Back

Rivaille iba caminando como siempre cuando no puede dormir lo hace, con la escuda de pedía aire puro, y se encontró con la persona que no esperaba encontrarse nunca

Rivaille: Ackerman...-susurro logrando que ella se de vuelta al escuchar ser llamada

Mikasa: Sargento ¿que hace aquí? - pregunto la chica mirando fijamente al hombre que estaba detrás de ella

Rivaille. Solo vine a pasear un rato ¿y tú? - dijo Rivaille antes e sentarse junto a ella

Mikasa. Yo vine a tomar aire fresco -dijo Mikasa mirando al sargento

Rivaille: es una bonita noche ¿verdad?- pregunto Rivaille mirando hacia el cielo

Mikasa: es verdad- susurro ella

Los minutos eran eternos, entre ellos solo había tención pero todo cambio cuando Rivaille sintió algo caer suavemente en su hombro

Era la cabeza de Ackerman que había quedado dormida, Rivaille la alzo estilo princesa y la llevo a su cuarto, al entrar la puso en la cama y empezó a observarla, era como ver a un ángel durmiendo para él, se iba a marchar pero una mano lo detuvo

Mikasa: s-sargento... no... Se valla- susurro Mikasa dormida

Rivaille: no lo haré nunca Mikasa- susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla, ante esto Mikasa sonrió y soltó su mano hace cayendo de una vez en el mundo de los sueños

En la mañana Mikasa se despertó con una sensación de que le faltaba algo… recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y busco a el sargento por todos lados, pero no lo encontró, solo encontró su chaleco en un costado de su cama con una nota que decía

_Devuélvemelo luego. Rivaille Levi _

_-_ahh después de que este capitulo se me borrara 3 veces lo ise de vuelta que buena soy cuando duermo :3 jejeje comenten que les pareció este capitulo n.n

Nos Leemos!


	4. Celos

_Otra vez..._

eso era lo único en lo que Eren pensaba, otra vez se miraron de la misma manera, hace días que el sargento Rivaille y Mikasa se tiraban miradas extrañas, pero peor fue cuando, Eren lo vio mirándola mientras caminaba, parecia como si la fuera a atacar, pero no era una mirada de ataque a los titanes, era una mirada llena de deseo

_lo molesta..._

¡SI! lo molesta que el sargento la mire de esa manera, si al parecer, Eren Jeager tiene... tiene...

¡Celos!

si celos de que su hermana este en los ojos de otros! mirándola... ¡como si fueran a llevársela y violarla!

Esos y los comentarios que hacen a escondidas de ella, aun recuerda lo que esos hombre dijeron a escondidas

_-¡hey! mira a esa, la que tiene la bufanda, tiene alto cuerpaso_

_-si de eso no hay duda, yo a esa me la llevaría a la cama ahora mismo_

_-jajaja ¡tenes razón! esta para hacerla sentir lo que es tener a un hombre de verdad con ella en la cama_

Luego esos 2 quedaron como en coma, les había dado una paliza a cada uno ¿que se creen para decir cosas haci de su hermana? ¡era algo aparte de guarro, detestable y horrible!

Definitivamente eso no le gusta, no señor,y aria la vida imposible a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarla o a comentar cosas de tal forma, pero lo que mas le molestaba era la mirada de el sargento

_Esa mirada en especial_

No le molestaba que Jean la mirara, lo hacia muy seguido , pero era distinto a como el la miraba ,era como si se la estuviera comiendo con la mirada, pero eso se termino. Aparir de hoy no dejara a nadie que mira haci a su hermana y comenzaría con el primero que tiene que sacarse de encima para lograr que NADIE aparte de el la mire

_Levi Rivaille, prepárate para la guerra_

_._

_._

_._

_...Bueno este capitulo fue mas corto casi no tengo inspiración jejeje bueno comenten lo que les pareció n.n_


	5. Algo raro

Capitulo 4: Algo raro

Ella se sentía extraña, ¿Por qué? Simple, Rivaille y eren se lanzaban miradas asesinas a cada momento…. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Era la mayor pregunta de Mikasa, Eren se estaba transformando en un tipo sobreprotector, celoso y molesto,

Ahora sabía lo que él sentía cuando ella se preocupaba por él, _es incomodo, _pero ella sabía que entre Eren y el sargento había algo raro

Armin: Mikasa ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Armin sentándose al lado de Mikasa –Te veo extraña desde hoy a la mañana

Mikasa: a, no me pasa nada Armin-dijo Mikasa volteando para ver al chico al que le estaba hablando, se dio cuenta de algo, unas miradas asesinas eran dirigidas hacia el rubio, solo que ella no necesitaba ver de quienes eran, porque ya lo sabia

Armin: ne Mikasa, ¿quieres ir con migo y Sasha a la cocina?, ella encontró una receta que se supone que es deliciosa y sirve para acompañar las comidas, se llama dangos (N/A: ¿falta de inspiración? ¿Dónde? ) –dijo Armin, mirando a Mikasa con una sonrisa

Mikasa: ¿Dangos?, Armin, no soy buena para cocinar, y lo sabes- dijo Mikasa mirando hacia el suelo

Armin: si pero es bueno que aprendas, antes de que te rindas en no saber cocinar- dijo agarrándola del brazo y tirando para que se pare

Mikasa se levanto y fue junto con Armin a la cocina, pero antes de salir por la puerta, noto como el sargento miro a Eren de reojo y parcia una mirada de desafío, y Eren le respondía de la misma manera

_Estos dos se traen algo, o están en una guerra interna entre ellos_

_EN LA COCINA_

Mikasa al llegar noto que Sasha había reclutado más gente, hay estaban Jean, Conny, Christa y Hannes

Sasha: ¡Mikasa!, ¡me alegra que hayas venido a ayudarnos a cocinar!

Mikasa: Hm aparecer no soy la única que quiere cocinar-dijo dirigiendo una mirada a todos

Armin/Sasha: misión cumplida- susurraron los dos levantando el pulgar

Jean: Mikasa, ¿acaso tu sabes cocinar?-pregunto acercándose por detrás con un delantal

Mikasa: poco y nada, y yo no sabía que tú supieras- dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo

Jean: ni yo lo sabía, me tragieron con la excusa de _es bueno que aprendas, antes de que te rindas en no saber cocinar_ –dijo jean dedicando una mirada delatora a Armin

Mikasa: a mi igual- dijo antes de que le pasara un escalofrió por la espalda

_Están aquí ¿Por qué?_

Mikasa se dio la vuelta y vio a el sargento apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y a Eren hablando con Armin

Armin: chicos Eren también va a cocinar con nosotros también-fijo Armin con entusiasmo- ah sargento, ¿quiere usted también cocinar?-dijo mirando al sargento

Rivaille: no prefiero _mirar _– dijo levi dando una rápida mirada a Mikasa, lo que no paso desapercibido por Eren, quien izo una mueca de desprecio

Armin/Sasha: bueno ya que estamos todos, ¡A cocinar!

Todo fue normal, Armin, Sasha, Conny Christa y terminaron bañados en harina por una guerra que se desato, luego Hannes, Mikasa y Eren eran los únicos que estaban serios cocinando, pero eren de a rato se miraba mal con el sargento y Mikasa se sentía dentro de un guerra, donde ninguno saldría victorioso

Sasha: aw se ve deliciosos- dijo mirando un plato lleno de dangos

Armin. Sin duda- dijo masticando

Eren: je ¡parece que aprendiste Mikasa!-dijo intentando tomar uno de los que izo Mikasa, pero una mano se lo impidió robando el dango primer

Rivaille: déjame que yo evalué eso-dijo comiendo el aperitivo con los ojos cerrados, mientras a Eren le estaba brotando un aura negra

Mikasa: Eren puedes tomar otro- dijo Mikasa invitándole otro dango

Eren: ¡gracias!- dijo comiendo el dango- ¡esta delicioso Mikasa!

_Algo raro pasa aquí- _fue el primer pensamiento de Mikasa, desde cuando tanta amabilidad de parte de Eren

Mikasa: gracias- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse, ella iba caminando por la calle y sintió algo, la seguían, y la miraban

_Esa mirada es de…_

Rivaille: Ackerman, ¿que haces por aquí a estas horas?

Mikasa: nada que le importe señor- dijo Mikasa, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero sintió algo, no mejor dicho sintió que la acorralaban contra la pared, que el sargento la acorralaba a la pared

Rivaille: respóndeme ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Mikasa: déjeme ir por favor –dijo Mikasa forcejeando para salir pero el sargento era más fuerte que ella

Rivaille: ¿no me responderás? –dijo en un tono bastante raro

_Ese tono es… ¿sensual?- _Pensó Mikasa mientras lo miraba confundida

Eren: Mikasa, ¿Qué suse…?- dijo eren que vino _¡justo a tiempo! _Según Mikasa – Sargento ¿que hace?- dijo con una mirada fría que expresaba odio y desprecio

Rivaille: Ackerman, no deberías andar a estas horas por la calle sola, descansa- dijo Levi ignorando total mente a Eren- ah y tus dangos estaban deliciosos- dijo antes de irse

Eren. Mikasa ¿te hizo algo?-dijo Eren mirando a su hermana a los ojos

Mikasa: si eren estoy bien, no me paso nada

Eren: a bueno, cualquier cosa que te quiera hacer ese maldito dime- dijo eren marchándose, dejando a Mikasa totalmente confundida

_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Celos? ¿Qué quiso hacer el sargento? ¿¡Qué demoños le pasa a los dos!?_- Pensaba Mikasa mientras se iba directo a la cama a dormir

.

.

.

.

MM. me quedo raro este capítulo -.-

Iner: ¡Sangre, Sangre! Que mal está este capítulo ¡SANGRE!

Soll-chann: Cállate deja que los lectores opinen e_e

Iner: Ok u.u

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡nos leemos!


	6. Perdon

Estaban los dos hermanos, sentados en las escaleras, Mikasa y Eren estaban halando y un tema llevo a otro

Mikasa: Eren ¿sientes algo por annie? -pregunto ella mirando a su hermano, su única familia

Eren: creo que no es amistad como con vos y Armin, sino que es como... amor

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos, Mikasa no hablaba y solo llego a soltar un susurro pequeño, pero entendible para el chico

Mikasa: Eren... ¿por qué? -fue lo último que susurro Mikasa luego de salir corriendo sin poder escuchar la última palabra de el chico de ojos verdes.

Mikasa en ese momento no sabía por qué corría ni por que lloraba, pero ella solo lo hacía, ella se seco las lagrimas con la bufanda, y sin darse cuenta se choco con alguien inesperado mientras corría

Mikasa: ... Heichou... perdón no me di cuenta de que ust- -Mikasa no pudo decir nada mas, por que Rivaille le había dado un beso corto y limpio en el borde de los labios de ella

Rivaille: shhh no llores mas Ackerman ve a dormir que ya es bastante tarde para que tu estés afuera y sobre todo llorando- Dijo Rivaille marchándose sin verla –buenas noches

Mikasa quedo con la boca abierta ¿le había dado un beso casi en los labios? Si eso había pasado, ¿Qué demoños le pasa? Era la pregunta que se hacia Mikasa mientras caminaba hacia lo dormitorios y una mano la detuvo

Eren: Mikasa… perdón – susurro Eren mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de su hermana

Mikasa: Eren… mejor ve a dormir que es tarde – dijo Mikasa mientras soltaba a Eren y se marchaba dejando a su hermano de lado

Rivaille: je parece que a Jeager se le complicaron las cosas- susurro Rivaille mientras de marchaba –ella será mía y de nadie mas Eren..


End file.
